


As Long As You Love Me

by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)



Series: Kacieverse [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-28
Updated: 2001-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive
Summary: Kacie helps Matt realize that he doesn't have to take his father's abuse.A sequel of sorts--more like an ending coda, except at the time I thought I'd be writing more--to The Girl In the Denim Jacket.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kacieverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681522





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was a common assumption/fanon at the time I wrote this that Matt's father was abusive, and it wasn't until long after this was written/originally posted that I got to watch the later half of the season and see that there wasn't really grounds for that--but if you can accept the presence of another DigiDestined, I figured you're willing to go along with that, too.
> 
> It's a songfic to As Long As You Love Me, by the Backstreet Boys, which I don't own.

Kacie Kensingten quickly emptied her schoolbooks out of her bag and turned to Cabaiyomon. "Hop in," she told her digimon. The small purple critter leapt into her duffel. Kacie ran down the hall and poked her head into her mother's "company living room."

"Hey, Mom, I'm headed for Kat's place!" She ran off before her mother could protest. _Let me get away this time...please, please..._

"Kacie, get back here!"

 _Busted._ Kacie entered the room with pink cheeks that turned red as she realized her mother had company.

Her mother seemed to be ashamed that her daughter did not have better manners. "You know better than to come in here without addressing my company. Excuse me just a minute, Mrs. Smythe, Mrs. Oakbridge. I need to have a word with my daughter."

The two ladies sitting on the brocade settee, sipping tea, nodded as Mrs. Kensingten came out into the hall to talk to Kacie. She tried to look as if she was in control, but Kacie was not afraid of her. She was only a few inches taller than Kacie, and her perfectly coiffed hair and fashionable clothes did not make her appear intimidating. "Kacie Kerrianne Juliet Kensingten, you know better."

 _Kat and Izzy are going to think I forgot..._ "I didn't realize--" Kacie tried to defend herself, but her mother would not hear it.

"And I know you're not going to Katina's house. You're going off to see your boyfriend."

 _No I'm not! At least, not right_ now _..._ "I _am_ going to Kat's house! We're going to watch an anime movie Izzy taped--"

"I don't care. Where are you going after that? You'll probably eat dinner at your boyfriend's house."

It irritated Kacie that her mother had seen through her plan. _She may not love me but she knows how I am._ "Yeah, probably. Why can't you give Matt a chance?"

Mrs. Kensingten sighed like only a mother can. "I honestly don't understand what you see in that boy." Going by her tone, one might have thought "that boy" was a psychotic drug addict with a prison record.

"Well, I see it, so who are you to stand in my way?" Kacie lashed out at her angrily.

_I don't care_

"I'm your mother, or have you forgotten that?"

 _You'd think a woman with a degree from Harvard could come up with a new line occasionally! Honestly!_ "Ever since Alaina died you're more like my warden!"

"Kacie, just because he's one of these DigiDestined people like you does not mean anything!"

_Who you are_

"That's not why I like him! He's smart and handsome and he treats me like a girl, and like a friend and a sister all rolled into one, and I think you just don't like him because he's not rich. Like your snotty friends in there."

A look of horror crossed the woman's face. "Kacie! Hush! They might hear you! That has nothing to do with it. Kacie, he's Japanese--"

"What has that got to do with anything? Are you really that prejudiced?"

_Where you're from_

"I'm not prejudiced, but it'll never work, Kacie. If it wasn't for this DigiWorld stuff, if you weren't so determined to keep all these little meaningless creatures from dying, none of this would have happened."

Kacie was aghast. "Mother! It's not meaningless! Don't you realize that if the DigiWorld dies, so does this one? They are so intertwined that to hurt one is to hurt the other. I can't run from my destiny, Mother. Have you forgotten that my very determination is what allows Cabaiyomon to digivolve beyond champion level?"

_What you did_

Mrs. Kensingten shook her head. She knew little to nothing of the DigiWorld, other than the fact that it was constantly plagued by evils that only her daughter and her new friends could stop. She realized she should not have dragged that into it. It was hard to win an argument when you didn't know what you were arguing about. She gave up. This time. "Well, fine, Kacie. I'm not going to stop you. You _are_ very determined, if nothing else. There's no point in arguing today, and besides, my company..."

"Good-bye." Kacie ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door before she could change her mind. _Matt, please, never judge me by my parent's attitudes._

_As long as you love me_  
_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,_  
_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

As Kacie watched the movie, listening to Kat translate, she allowed her mind to wander. _It's so funny, to be here with friends. It's been so long since I've had friends. Since Katina moved when I was nine. She's changed. She doesn't talk as much, except around just me and Izzy._

The phone rang, and Izzy jumped to get it. "Hello, Izumi residence!...yes, she's here, did you want to speak to her? All right, I'll get her. Foxx..."

Kacie came to the phone. _Even Izzy calls me by the nickname Kat gave me..._ "Who is it?"

"Matt."

She quickly took the phone from Izzy, smiling. "Hello? Matt?"

He jumped right into his conversation, saving the affectionate remarks for later, in person. "I tried your house, and Marta said you had just left for here--"

"Yeah. We're watching a video--a Sailor Moon movie not yet released in America--Kat's translating it for me to practice her Japanese--"

"Can I come over and watch? And when it's over you could come to my place for dinner, Kacie--"

"Please? I mean, let me ask if you can come here, first..."

Katina was grinning at her. "Must you ask?"

"Nevermind. Come on over."

"See you in a few!"

Kacie sat back down to the movie. _He's such a sweetheart! I can't believe how lucky I am to have him!_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
_ _Risking it all at a glance_

Matt came to the door and Kacie was the one to answer. "Hello, Kacie-chan,"

"Mattchan..."

He planted a peck on her cheek and they went hand-in-hand to the living room. Gabumon followed.

_I really am lucky. I'm so glad to be DigiDestined._

The four of them watched the last twenty minutes of the movie, and since it was almost six, Matt and Kacie took their leave.

"See you Sunday, guys?" Kacie asked. "I would say tomorrow, but..." she blushed and turned to Matt.

Katina smiled. "Let me guess...you have a date. That's fine, I have some things to do around the house, Sunday's good."

"Okay, then, bye!"

"Bye!"

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_  
_I can't get you out of my head_

Kacie put her hand in Matt's as they left the building. He blushed a little, but it was accompanied by a smile.

_He doesn't mind everyone knowing where I stand with him. He actually doesn't mind! I think he might even enjoy it!_

At his apartment, Kacie sat on the counter as Matt cooked dinner. He refused to let her help, and she decided he probably had some idea of her cooking skills in making that decision. _We're supposed to have food when we're done, not coal, after all..._

_Don't care what is written in your history_

After dinner he wouldn't let her help with the dishes either. She wandered about the living room, looking at the various knickknacks setting about.

She came across a photo that was several years old. It was Matt, T.K., and both their parents. Happy. She had wondered just what happened, to cause his and T.K.'s parents to divorce, but she had never asked. _It's not my place to ask._

She was still staring at it when Matt finished, and he caught her. _She must be curious, or she wouldn't have been staring so long..._

"Oh...Matt..." She smiled. "You were an adorable kid. T.K. too."

 _If I don't bring it up she'll never know...I want to tell her, I want her to know._ "Those were happy years. That was just before my parents split up. You--you don't know--what happened," he offered.

"No, I don't..." she said, hesitantly.

He took it as a cue to continue. "The bombings...the bombings really scared Mom. Dad wasn't afraid, or he didn't act it, and they would fight. He wanted to stay at Highton Views. It was funny, when they finally did split, he didn't stay there either."

She looked back down at the picture. _Since he brought it up, he must not feel too bad about talking about it, at least not right now..._ "Why...why did they split up you and your brother?"

"Well, Dad had me under his thumb. He always taught me exactly what he thought, and I learned very quickly not to disagree. They _wanted_ both of us to go with Mom, but Dad fought it, and when they asked what I thought I did exactly what he told me."

"So you wanted to go with your mom?"

"It wasn't so much that I wanted to go with her as it was I wanted to be with T.K., but yes, I wanted to go."

"I won't ask why you didn't just go--I have parents, too."

_As long as you're here with me_  
_Every little thing that you have said and done_  
_Feels like it's deep within me_

_She knows not to ask the question! Even T.K. asked that one!_ "Thank you, Kacie. You don't realize how much that means...to me." Matt leaned down and kissed her.

"No biggie," she shrugged. "But you're welcome."

He was blushing, still, from the kiss. "Really, Kacie, it means a lot."

Kacie did not make a big deal of it, and she allowed the subject to drop. She wanted to know, but she did not want it to be awkward for him.

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

He tried to change the subject. "Dad will be home soon."

"Can I be here when he arrives or will that pose problems?" She thought about what might happen if her parents caught Matt in their house. _They'd put him through the Spanish Inquizition and then some...and since they had met him, they could form an opinion, and the opinion would probably be that he's not good enough._

"Only if he _knows_ you're here. You can hide in my room until the usual greetings are exchanged, and then I won't see him for the rest of the night."

Kacie frowned. "Hey, isn't it late to be getting off of work?"

"Work? Who said he was still working? He'll probably be drunk." He could see the fear in Kacie's eyes. _I scared her..._ Quickly, he tried to reassure her. "You'll be fine if you hide."

"I was worried about you, not me." She placed a hand on his arm. _You can't hide, he knows you're here._

"I'm used to it." _It still hurts, but I am used to it..._ He tried to play it down for her sake, but he was pretty sure she could see through it. _I have to be strong and make her think it's no big deal or she'll get scared._

Kacie was about to protest that no one should have to be "used to" that kind of thing when a key rattled by the lock. "He's here! Come on!" He grabbed her by the hand and raced for the door to his room. Their digimon and Kacie's duffel were sitting on his bed. "Hide. Anywhere in here. Your bag and Cabaiyomon, too. Be quiet. And not a word of what I just told you to Gabumon. He knows, but he doesn't kow how bad." He shut the door in her face and raced for the front door to open it, before his father got ticked off at all the wrong keys that wouldn't work.

Kacie slid under his bed. _Thank Heaven he vacuums more often than I do._ She reached up and got her bag, and then Cabaiyomon crawled under with her. "What is it, Kacie?"

"Just hush, Cabaiyo. Not a word. And, Gabumon, don't talk to us."

"I don't understand," he said.

"You will. Besides, Matt asked us not to talk."

Gabumon, loyal to the end, laid down and pretended to be asleep.

Matt opened the door to find that his father was indeed drunk.

Kacie cringed under the bed as Mr. Ishida ranted. "You brat! Couldn't even wait and have dinner with me!"

Matt did not rebel. _Calm, stay calm, don't let him get to you, don't provoke him.._. "I have your share ready, I just have to microwave it..."

"I'm not hungry, anyway, you idiot! I have work to do." He turned to walk past Matt. "Is your homework done?"

Matt nodded. "Just about...I have one assignment that isn't due for a few days, and I need to go to the library..."

"You could have gone today!" _Smack!_ Matt felt the sting on his cheek, but refused to let himself cry out in pain. _Kacie would worry..._

Kacie was already worrying. _He has to deal with this every night? This isn't fair! No wonder he's so reserved._

"Go to your room. Do you think you can manage to do that right?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes _sir_!" Mr. Ishida corrected. He slapped Matt again. Matt staggered, and fell to the floor. He didn't have the willpower to steady himself. Mr. Ishida kicked him in the side. "Get up!"

Kacie heard the sounds, unsure of what to make of them. Was that--? _No, surely he would not kick his own son when he's the one that pushed him down..._

"Go on! Get out of my way!"

Matt was more than happy to oblige. He got up and hightailed it to his room. As soon as the door clicked closed Kacie crawled out from under his bed. _What do I say?_ "Matt--I had no idea--"

"You could hear that from in here?" _Damn!_ He was leaning against the closed door, one cheek too red to be just blushing, and holding his left side. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, and then reached up and turned the lock. "He knows better than to try and break it down, because if the landlord has to fix it he might get suspicious."

Kacie tried to ask just exactly what had happened. "Did he--"

Matt sighed, and she stopped. "He slapped me, and kicked me, yes. It's been this way for a year or two. I mean, he's always criticized me, but the alcohol and the physical slapping and beating, not very long."

Kacie knelt next to him. _No human being should have to deal with this._ "I said I wouldn't ask, why you didn't go then. I still won't. But you could go now."

"No...I won't give in...damn, that sounded like Dad." The thought made him ashamed of himself. Of the many things he could be, the last one he wanted was to be like his father.

"He's getting to you in more ways than one." She ran a finger along his red cheek. "Does that hurt?"

"Not any more than usual. The mark will be faded by tomorrow."

 _Usual?_ "What about that?" She placed her hand on his side.

"Ow!"

She jerked her hand back. "Sorry. What do you usually do when this happens?"

"Hide out in here until tomorrow morning."

"But Matt--I think it's bleeding." _And why do I think that? The red spot growing on your shirt has nothing to do with it, I assure you._

"His stupid boots." He lifted up his shirt just enough to see how bad it was.

Kacie looked. "Bruised, bleeding a little. It'll scab over--nothing that needs a bandage. Matt, you can't live like this. How many times has this happened?"

"The beating part, or bleeding?"

"Tell me." It was not a request.

"Every night for over a year. Usually it never gets worse unless I really did do something worth punishing."

"And then--?" _Do I want to know?...Yes! I do! I care about him and I want to help, but I can't help unless I know!_

"He really gets bad--black eye or something like that."

She barely kept the tears in. "Oh, Mattchan, no. Please, no. You cannot let it go on."

"What do you suggest?"

"It would be easy for you to go live with your mom and T.K.. All you have to do is ask, and there may be some paperwork, but you should be able to leave right away."

"But, Kacie--I can't--my dad would really let me have it then--you don't know how it is--"

"I know it isn't nearly this bad at my place, and if I had somewhere to go, I'd be gone. I won't blame you for not going then--you were young, and how were you to know he'd get like this? But I will blame you for not trying to leave now." It hurt her to say that to him, but she had to get through to him.

_It seems like we're meant to be_

"Kacie--"

"I just found you, Matt. I care about you--deeply. More than I ever thought I could care about someone. I'm not going to sit here and watch you fade away right in front of me. Matt, I care about you too much to let this go on. I've seen enough to go down to any nearby police station, or DHS, or whatever, and report the abuse and let your dad go to jail. I know you don't want that. If you just leave, quietly, that won't happen, but if you let it go on, eventually he'll get caught."

Matt leaned his head back against the door. The thoughts pulsing around were tough ones, ones he was not sure he was ready to deal with. _At least, not alone. And I am not alone. I have to deal with this, and I should do it now while I have Kacie's support._ "My head knows you're right, but my heart is trying to convince me to stay here."

"Why?" _What could possibly compel a human being to stay where it's possible they could be killed? Why? Why would a person do that to his fellowman with no just cause?_

"He wasn't always like this, you know. He was a loving husband and a great dad--but when he and Mom got in that huge fight, he was convinced that all women were just out to get at you and hurt you--he thought that Mom was just making up excuses. He told me that, and I've tried to ignore it, although it was hard until now, when I found out for myself and know better." He smiled. _Nobody could have showed me the truth better than you, Kacie._ "I definitely know better than that. When he was going through those fights, he was starting to be mean, but I was only seven, and I thought that maybe he was just confused. Not in so many words, but I figured he'd get over it and go back to how he used to be. I guess I'm still hoping he will."

"Mattchan...I think that he's gone too far. Perhaps if he does go back someday, you can always come back. Parents are that way. No matter what you do they always let you come back. But right now it's hazardous to your health to stay."

Gabumon came up and put a paw on Matt's other shoulder. "Matt..."

"What is it, Gabumon?" Matt asked through clenched teeth.

"She's right, you know..."

Matt turned and looked at him. "What are you saying, Gabumon?"

"I think she's right. It would be best for everyone if you left."

"Gabumon?" Matt was getting more and more confused with each of his digimon's remarks.

"Think about it, Matt. Your dad doesn't seem to like you much anyway. He acts like he'd be glad to see you go. And I bet your mother misses you. T.K. would love to see you come live with him, you know that for a fact. And you would be out of this situation. It's best for everyone."

"But...Dad...oh, you guys are right." He got up so that he was kneeling, and he hugged Gabumon. Then he turned to Kacie. "Betcha never thought you'd hear me say that."

A wavery smile played on her lips. "Well...no..."

"I care about you too, Kacie-chan." He stood, and helped her to her feet. She hugged him, careful of his side.

"It doesn't hurt. It just stung when I yelled."

"Oh. Mattchan, what did you mean by caring? Just now?" She was pretty sure, but his reassurances of his feelings toward her were always welcome, whether they were in the form of words, or what he chose to do that time.

"This." He bent down and kissed her fervently.

She smiled as their lips parted. "Mattchan..."

"Don't say anything." He put a finger on her lips. "It's not often it gets quiet. Any minute now Dad will probably start cussing out his latest project."

She didn't laugh, or even smile. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he hadn't meant to be funny. She just stood in his arms, too afraid to let go for fear her melted knees would give out from under her. She could have spent the whole night staring at his eyes. His eyes were the first thing she had noticed about him when they met. _So pretty...so soulful._

He was grateful for the minutes of peace. He ran his fingers through her hair, stroked her face. He wished the moment would last for eternity, but he knew that all good things must come to an end. Nobody knew it better than him.

There was a knock at the door. "Matt? Are you in there, boy?"

Kacie's head jerked up. "Matt? Now what?"

"You'll have to hide..." he said, looking around frantically.

"Or we could leave," she suggested.

"What?" he asked.

" _Matt!_ " his dad yelled through the door.

"The portal...it goes through my laptop...usually I go out to the park from my side so that my parents won't realize I can go as I please...they think I have to leave the house to use it...you can come to my place and hide out for tonight."

"Kacie, are you sure?"

"Mattchan...I cannot leave you at his mercy."

"Gabumon, what do you say?"

"Just for tonight, Matt--it cannot do that much harm--"

"Let's go, Kacie. Get it ready. Whatever you have to do."

"All right." Kacie knelt on the floor and pulled her bag to her. She pulled out her laptop and hurriedly booted it and opened the program Gennai had installed. She clicked an icon labeled "PORTAL." She rushed through her necessary typing. "Hang onto me, Matt!"

He put his arms around her, and Gabumon clung to him. Cabaiyomon sat in Kacie's duffel as usual, the duffel slung over Kacie's shoulder.

When they stopped, or re-materialized, or whatever you want to call it, they were in a park inside Chicago, all sitting in the same positions on the grass.

She turned to him. "Don't ask me how it works. I just know that it does."

Matt nodded and let go of her. _I'm not sure I would really want to know, as complicated as that computer stuff gets..._ "Now where do we go?"

"My house. It's just around the corner."

Kacie's "house" was really the top two floors of an apartment building. "Wow. This is your place?" he asked at the door. _Pretty big, for being so deep in the city._

"Yeah. Now, be quiet. Mother and Father should be in their suite, doing whatever it is they do at this hour, so all we have to worry about is Marta."

"Marta?"

"The maid. When she was in her twenties she was my mother's nanny, and then she helped with the chores of motherhood while my mother got to do the fun stuff with me and Alaina. Now she's just the maid, at least, according to Mother. I think she's great. At any rate, she has the ears of a cat."

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

Kacie got him to her room, only to find Marta inside.

"It's a bit late, Kacie. And I see you've brought a friend."

 _Busted again! Twice in one day! And seeing Matt like that...does it get much worse?_ "Uh, yeah...Marta, this is Matt, one of my fellow DigiDestined, and his digimon, Gabumon."

"Pleased to meet you, Matt, but from the arguments I've overheard between Kacie and her mother, you mean a bit more to her than she's telling me. So, Kacie, what's the story?"

"Marta, he's having some...family...situations..."

"And you, of course, would be the first person to sympathize..."

"He needs a place to stay, just tonight, until he can call his mom...please, Marta, you won't tell my parents?" _She's can't...she just can't..._

The heavyset woman sighed. "Kacie, I hope you look to Heaven every night and pray a prayer of thanks that you were born with those heart-melting blue eyes of yours. I'll get your sleeping bag and a few pillows..."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kacie hugged the woman that she regarded as her replacement mother.

"Don't thank me until he's safely out of here tomorrow morning," Marta said drily.

She left, and Kacie led Matt into the bedroom section of her three-room suite. She dropped her bag next to her bed. "Hang on just a second, okay?"

He nodded and she disappeared into her bathroom. When she came back out she was in what he took to be her nightclothes. A sleeveless shirt with wide straps and a pair of capris. "I'd offer you something of mine to sleep in, but..."

"I've slept in my clothes in the DigiWorld. I think I can handle it in an air-conditioned house and a sleeping bag."

She smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "You can sit until she gets back."

"I'm too busy looking. You live here and see it all the time, but I've never seen any of it." He looked at the different posters and such that were hanging about. "What's the other room for?"

"I dunno. Marta calls it my parlor, and it pretty much collects dust. Although if I should ever throw a party..."

Matt grinned. "I see your point."

Marta finally got back with the sleeping bag and arranged it next to Kacie's bed. Matt tried to protest, claiming he could do it himself, but Marta just gave him some excuse about getting paid to do it. She also brought him one of Kacie's father's robes (although it was far too big on him) to sleep in. After that she left, and Kacie locked the door to the outer room.

"It won't matter," she told Matt. "She won't try to come in again. She trusts me. She knows how I am. More than my parents ever did."

"Won't she come in the morning, Kacie?" Cabaiyomon asked. "She usually wakes you up for school."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh yeah!" Cabaiyomon turned to Gabumon. "Aren't these humans silly, with their different days?"

"Yeah...wait until you have to go through a report-card day..."

"Matt? Are you okay?" Kacie asked. He was staring at her wallpaper, which wasn't that interesting, just pale-and-dark purple stripes. _Stupid question._

"Just thinking what Dad might be doing now. He's probably broken down the door by now--I wonder what he'll do if he finds out I'm gone." _Besides kill me if we're ever in the same room._

"Don't worry over it too much." She came up next to him and his arm found its way around her waist. "You did the right thing," she reassured.

He turned the thought over in his mind for a minute before saying anything. "I think you're right. We'll find out tomorrow."

They both sat on the bed. Kacie crawled under her covers and Matt sat wrapped in one of the blankets Marta had brought. Kacie played a CD softly in the background. After a while they laid in each other's arms quietly.

_But I guess it shows_  
_When you look into my eyes_

_The way that blanket comes up over his ear...it's so kawaii...and his eyes, his eyes are so...!_

They fell asleep like that, and the digimon remarked to each other that they had never seen their Digipartners look so content.

* * *

Kacie awoke first in the morning, and stared at him. _I can't believe he's here, with me. We're together. And that's the way I like it._ She laid there, not moving for fear of waking him.

Finally he woke on his own and smiled. "Kacie..."

"I'm here..."

"That's what makes me happy." He kissed her, and then he sat up. "Good morning. What now?"

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Marta will insist on us eating a good breakfast, and then it's to Tokyo, to call your mom, or maybe even go to her house...?"

"Sounds good."

Kacie got up and changed in the bathroom while he changed out in the main bedroom.

"Is it safe to come out?" she called.

"It's been safe for about half an hour," he complained. "You girls sure do take a long time."

"I wasn't even _in_ there half an hour. Don't exaggerate." She noticed he had messed up the sleeping bag enough to be convincing. Even though they hadn't _done_ anything the night before, Kacie was pretty sure it would just be easier that way.

"Well, it was longer than I took."

"I'll give you that. Marta will be in the hallway or one of those zillions of empty guest rooms cleaning...I'll get her to bring us breakfast..."

Kacie was back within minutes and went into her bathroom to get something, and then sat on the bed with a brush. She undid her ponytail and began running the brush through her hair.

Matt watched as the long, coppery strands draped over her shoulders. It was a sight to see, although few had the privilege. After she was satisfied the tangles were gone, she put it back in the ponytail.

Marta came in with two trays. "Eat up. You'll need to hurry, though. Your mother is hosting her club this week."

"It figures. When can we be expecting them?"

"Thirty minutes. They're holding it a bit early for some reason or another. Hurry up, and leave the trays. I'll sneak up here and get them after they've settled down and started the meeting."

"Thanks, Marta, you're a doll."

"Well, someone has to help you get along around here. If it wasn't for me you'd spend half your time--"

"Grounded. I know."

They ate quickly, and Cabaiyomon leapt into Kacie's bag. Gabumon de-digivolved back to Tsunomon, and Matt carried him. They had not worried about it the night before, it had been so late they had not run into anyone.

Kacie drilled Matt as they walked out of the house. "If we should get caught by my parents, you slept in the blue room, it's the guest room to the left of my room. Tsunomon will make it easy to convince them of your DigiDestined state, which will make up half the excuse for your being here..."

 _Are they really that bad?_ "Kacie, we're almost out the door."

Sure enough, they made it out the door. "Quick, Tsunomon, I know it'll be tight, but get in my bag with Cabaiyo..."

Both digimon got zipped up inside the duffel.

"Kacie, I'm squished..."

"Hush, Cabaiyo. There are people about."

The sound of a raspberry emitted from the duffel. Matt laughed and took Kacie's hand. They went back to the secluded corner of the park they'd come from the night before.

Kacie let the digimon out and got her laptop. "Okay, Matt, I need the address of the place where you want to pop up in Tokyo."

"Um, okay..." he gave her an address and told her it was an alleyway where they wouldn't get caught.

She typed it in. "Okay...here we go..."

And they were in Tokyo.

"There's a train station just around the corner, and I have enough to get us to right near my mom's place."

"Good. That works."

They were soon on a train, the digimon sitting beside them like nothing was out of order.

"In Tokyo you see weird stuff like this every day. No one thinks anything of it since the Myotismon Incident."

Kacie just nodded. Cabaiyomon just breathed in. "Air...air...air...this is so much better than the Chicago els...air...air...air..."

"Oh, hush. I put that cedar block in my duffel just for you, didn't I?"

"Well...yeah..." Cabaiyomon admitted, but wasn't sure that it made that big of a difference.

Finally they reached their stop, and Matt took Kacie's hand and led her to the apartment building. He knocked on the door of his mother's apartment, nervousness coursing through him.

Mrs. Takaishi answered the door and an expression of pure relief crossed her face. "Matt! Are you all right? Where have you been? Kacie? You too? Matt, you had us so worried..." She reached out and hugged him, and he returned it.

"I'm fine, Mom...and I have something I need to talk with you about."

"Come on in..."

 _Am I supposed to go home now, or what?_ Kacie put her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Do you want me to stay, go, what?"

"Stay, please." _I need you now._

Kacie seemed to know that without his saying so, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They came into the apartment and Matt's mom ushered them into the living room while she went to get them some lemonade. "Must be a mom thing," Kacie said. "When I used to have friends over my mom did almost the same thing--she had Marta get us all lemonade."

Matt laughed and T.K. came in, hearing him, and ran up to his big brother for a hug. "Oniichan!"

"Ototochan!" Matt picked him up so T.K. could hug his neck. "Great to see ya, little bro."

"Matt, where were you? Dad called to see if you were here, and we couldn't have called the police until tonight..."

"I'll explain later, okay? Right now Mom and I have to talk, and Kacie has to help me. Can you and Patamon do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take Tsunomon and Cabaiyomon in your room and play so they don't get bored?"

"Sure! If you put me down."

"Thanks." Matt set T.K. on his feet, and the two digimon followed him off to his room.

Mrs. Takaishi watched him go off, and then entered the living room. She gave a glass to Matt and Kacie each, and then sat across from Matt. Matt sat in a chair and Kacie sat next to it on the floor.

"What happened last night, Matt? Where were you?"

"I was with Kacie after I disappeared, Mom, but that's not the important part. Mom--could I come back and live here, with you and T.K.?"

"Matt?" She set her glass down before she dropped it and leaned forward. "What are you saying?"

"I can't take it anymore..." Tears blurred his vision for a second until they ran down his cheeks. "Dad...has become...so...Kacie can tell you what happened..."

"Kacie?" Mrs. Takaishi's tone was stern, wanting to know what had happened to her son, but gentle.

 _Thanks Matt. But whatever it takes to get you out of there..._ "I was there for a while last evening, Mrs. Takaishi. Matt came and got me at Izzy and Kat's house, and then we went to his apartment for dinner. We ate, and then when his dad came home, I hid in his room. I didn't see what happened, of course, but I heard it. Mr. Ishida yelled and I heard him beating on Matt. When Matt came back in and gave me the all-clear, his one cheek was really red like he'd been slapped, and he had a bruise on his side, it bled a little..."

Mrs. Takaishi gasped. "Matt, what has he been doing to you? Why?"

"He was drunk, Mom. He gets that way every night. Sometimes he doesn't hurt, he just yells, but once or twice he's rendered me unable to go to school for fear someone see the bruises. It's different all the time, I never know what to expect."

"This explains those bad colds that only lasted a day or two?"

"Yeah...Last night he hit me, and then I fell over and he kicked me in the ribs--"

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Mrs. Takaishi stood to her feet and put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"A year or two?" Matt offered.

"I knew something like this would happen. Matt, I need to apologize. I should have fought harder to keep you in the first place."

"Mom, it's okay, but I want to move in here. As soon as possible."

"Well, since you're asking to, it should only take a few signings of papers, unless you want to turn your dad in..."

"No, Mom, that's why I left. I don't want him to go to jail. I just want him to stop. If I had stayed he might have been caught."

"Matt, are you sure?" Mrs. Takaishi was not so sure that he should go free.

"Yes."

She sighed, but relented with a nod. "Then let me call him and tell him what's going on."

Kacie sat with Matt for thirty minutes while his mother made the call. When she came back, she told them what was going to happen. "I told him you're here and that you want to move, and he's okay with it. I didn't tell him what I know now, and I think he thinks that if he lets you go quietly, I won't know. I also called the courthouse and tomorrow the three of us will have to go and do some paperwork, but they said that since no one objects that's all it'll entail."

Matt stood. "Thanks, Mom." He hugged her. "When do I go get my stuff?"

"You have a key?"

Matt nodded.

"Then I'll drive you over right now. I called your dad at work--you know how busy that job of his keeps him even on Saturday--and he said to just leave the key on the counter. You can stay with T.K., maybe later we can redecorate the guest room and you can have your own--"

"No, Mom, I'll be fine with T.K.--can I go tell him, right now?"

For the first time since they'd showed up, Mrs. Takaishi smiled, really smiled, out of happiness. "Sure! He'll be so thrilled, Matt. He'll be coming with us...Kacie, did you have any plans or do you want to come and help, too?"

 _Yes, I planned to stay with Matt until I'm sure he's safe._ "I'll come."

Matt led her to T.K.'s room. She hung back at the doorway while he approached his younger brother. "Hey, T.K., how would you like a roommate?"

T.K. looked up from the train set he and the digimon had assembled. "I have one. Patamon," he smiled.

"I mean a human," Matt said, kneeling across from him as the train went by.

"I guess. It would depend on who the person was."

"What about me, T.K.? What would you think if you had to share this room with me?"

Kacie watched, leaning against the doorjamb, laughing inwardly. _Everything is working out so perfectly!_

"I wish I _could_ share it with you, Matt! I'd be _so_ happy..."

"Well, little bro, your wish has just come true! Mom and Dad both said I could come live here with you!"

"Really, Matt?" T.K. stepped between the tracks of his train and hugged his brother. "You're really going to come live with me and Mom and Patamon!?"

"Yup! As soon as you put up your train Mom will take us to go get all my stuff." Matt tousled the younger boy's hair, knocking his hat askew.

"All right!" Matt had never seen a toy put away so quickly in his life. "Let's go!"

Matt put his brother on his shoulders and the four people and three digimon went and piled into Mrs. Takaishi's car.

Matt and his mom discussed how they would arrange the room so that both him and T.K. could be comfortable, and Kacie and T.K., in the back seat, had a deep conversation on how it was to have a rookie digimon that was so much smaller than everyone else's.

At the apartment, Matt was hesitant to unlock the door and enter. _He might have lied about it being okay with him..._

"We don't have all day, hon," his mother encouraged.

He pushed the key into the lock and cringed as the door swung open. Nothing happened, his dad was not there waiting for him. "Come on, this way, Mom."

Kacie thought it was kind of strange that his own mother had never even seen his room. Of course, what reason would she have to be in her ex-husband's house? Even if she was to pick Matt up for any reason, she could always wait outside, or in the front hall.

Rather than the traditional box method, they just piled up Matt's stuff in the car. It would only be one load, anyway, it wasn't like he had a lot that he'd be taking.

"Don't bother with the bedding, hon, you won't need it..."

"I know, Mom," he said, smiling.

Kacie saw a side of Matt she hadn't seen much of lately. _The last time he was this...amiable...was in the DigiWorld! He's opening up. He's talking, he's laughing, he's enjoying himself! I know what it is--he doesn't have to worry over his dad anymore, just like he doesn't have to worry over him in the DigiWorld! And now he'll never have to worry over him again!_

They were done in less than an hour.

Kacie hugged Matt. "What's this for?" he asked, but returning it nonetheless.

"I'll explain later. I'm just happy for you."

It was late in the morning by then, so Mrs. Takaishi got them lunch at a drive-through and then took them to a park, so that not only would it be more fun, but the digimon could eat as well.

"Oooh! Cheeseburger!"

"T.K., Gabumon's eating my fries!"

"I am not! Urrrp! Excuse me!"

"Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea..." Matt's mother said, tilting her head to one side.

"It's all right, Mom, they're always like this around one another." T.K. informed her.

"Well...is it going to be like this all the time now that Gabumon will be around?"

"Nah, just mealtimes..." Matt assured her.

She just shook her head and bit into her bacon cheeseburger.

* * *

It didn't take long to move Matt's stuff into the house, less time than moving it from the other apartment because there was no debate over "do I take this or not?" They put most of it, except the clothes, in the living room so Matt could arrange it how he wanted later.

Almost immediately his mother was going about her plans. "Now, Matt, we'll have to get you your own desk..."

"Huh? I guess so..."

"We'll get you one of those with the cabinet above, you know..."

T.K. looked up at him. "I've always slept on the top bunk, but I can sleep on the bottom if you want it."

"No, no, T.K., the bottom is fine. I'd sleep on the floor if I had to, just to be here."

His mother paused. "Do you really mean that?"

He jerked his head up. _Way to go, Matt, embarrass yourself..._ "Yeah. Why not? It's been rough all this time without T.K. around...and...I've missed you too, Mom," he confessed with a roll of his eyes.

"Aww...Matt...that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say..."

"Mooooom..." Matt blushed a little.

She came over and hugged him and T.K. together. "You, too, Kacie...I expect to see a lot of you around here, and I don't want to be disappointed, do you hear me?"

Kacie hugged Matt and put an arm around T.K.'s shoulders. "No problem, Mrs. Takaishi. That's one order I'll be happy to carry out."

* * *

Mrs. Takaishi went to go downtown to buy Matt the desk, and she left Matt and Kacie to watch T.K..

"I think she just needs an afternoon to adjust, some alone time, you know?" Matt told Kacie.

"Either that or she figured we did."

"Huh? But she left T.K...."

"Our digimon are much better baby-sitters, and I think she knows that." Kacie paused, and held out a rolled-up poster. "Did you want me to put this up here, or wait until you see the desk and arrange it?"

"Wait."

She nodded and went to get another armload of stuff. In the living room she grinned, seeing T.K. and the digimon watching Sailor Moon. Somebody onscreen S.D.'d and they laughed.

She returned and dumped the stuff on his bunk. The bed was up against a wall, and so Matt's bottom bunk offered him a space where he could hang things and he'd be able to see them while he was in his bunk, but not really any other time. He was sitting there doing just that.

"Kacie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Matt, I'm very proud of you."

_What you did and where you're coming from_

He turned and looked at her, having halfway tacked up an old photo of his family. "For what?"

"This. Moving. Standing up for yourself."

He turned back to his photo. Kacie looked over his shoulder and noted again what adorable kids he and T.K. had been. _Kawaii!_

"Whatever."

"Aww, don't do that. I really am proud of you. You deserve better than what you left behind, and I think you just found it."

He took in a deep breath, and sighed. A smile played across his lips, and he moved over to sit next to her. "Yeah. I did. Kacie, I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"If you hadn't talked me into this, I would be sitting at home--I mean, in my old room at Dad's place--and I would just stay there, for another two years, or until he landed me in the hospital or something." _"Something" like_ killed _me...I see that now..._

"Well...you're welcome, I guess, but I just can't stand to see another person live like that when they could so easily be better off."

"However you figure it, you opened my eyes...and I want to thank you."

They were only inches apart by then, and Kacie closed her eyes and tilted her head up just slightly, and then T.K. burst in. Matt jerked back.

"Hey! Can I help?"

"No, T.K., it's all right. Kacie and I can handle it."

"Ohh...but I want to..."

"Well, okay then, come on. Let's both go get some more stuff." Matt led his brother out, Kacie following. He loaded the stuff into T.K.'s arms, and then he and Kacie each got another armload.

T.K. was all smiles. "I'm so happy, Matt. This is so awesome! You get to be here all the time!"

"Yup. Sure do!"

Kacie watched them. She was glad to see how well they got along, and it reminded her a little of how her sister had treated her growing up.

By the time his mom got back, they had moved all the stuff into place except what would go into or on the desk, and the posters and such that would go around it.

The desk was one of those that had to be put together, and so Matt and Kacie dragged it into the bedroom and started playing around with five square feet of directions and twenty too few screws. After two hours, they actually had it together. Standing on its own. Matt stood back and crossed his arms. "Well..."

"I think we did pretty good..." Kacie said. "I expected it to come out lopsided."

"It's good enough for me." Matt smiled and they moved it into place.

T.K. came in and looked. "Cool!" The desks were across the room from one another so that they would not disturb one another. "This is so great!"

_He's just on cloud nine. He's speechless. Lucky kid._

Matt went about aranging his stuff, and then the three of them, and their digimon, stood back to get a look at the overall effect of it.

Matt laughed.

"What is it, oniichan?"

"It took moving out to get my room to look neat. I think this is the neatest my stuff has looked since Dad and I moved into the old apartment."

T.K. and Kacie laughed along with him while the digimon exchanged puzzled looks.

Mrs. Takaishi came up and surveyed the room from over the two teen's shoulders. "I like it. I'm so glad you're here, Matt. Um, Kacie, it's getting a bit late--it's almost dinnertime--would you care to stay?"

 _Go home, or stay with my Mattchan? Whatta choice..._ "Yes, please!"

"I'll cook, Mom..."

"Yay!" T.K. cried. "Matt is the best cook ever!"

Matt ruffled his hair. "Come on, you can set the table while I get started."

* * *

Kacie left after dinner, and didn't get caught coming in.

The next morning Marta asked her where she'd been.

"I helped Matt move in with his mom."

"Explain that so an outsider can understand," Marta asked in her usual dry tone.

"Oh. His parents divorced several years ago, long before I ever met him. He went with his dad and his little brother, T.K.--who's also DigiDestined--went with his mom. His dad's a real rough guy, Marta. During this last year he's developed a drinking problem...and...Matt...was...let's just say he was getting the _very_ short end of the stick on that note."

"His father was abusive?"

"Well...umm..."

Marta nodded. She caught Kacie's meaning, that she'd rather not go into detail, for Matt's sake. "Go on."

"Well, we went to his mom's yesterday, and when he told her, and asked to move in with her and T.K., she took him back with open arms. See, she wanted him from the first, but his dad put up a big fuss and told him to say he wanted to go with him--"

"I see. So what happened after that?"

"Well, Mrs. Takaishi--his mom--cleared it with his dad and the legal people, and we went and got his stuff from his dad's place, and then we had lunch, and then we moved his stuff in, and his mom bought him a desk, and we put it together, and then we put up the rest of his stuff, and then I had dinner there."

Marta nodded.

Kacie frowned. "Why? Could it be that Mother and Father actually worried about me?"

"I would love to tell you yes, but--"

"I thought as much. I have to hurry and get dressed, I need to go back today. He needs me."

"If he's so happy where he is--"

"Today he has to go in with his mom to sign some legal stuff and his dad will be there."

"Ah. Will you be lunching there again?"

"Uhh--actually, I'm hoping that after the legal stuff Matt and I will have some time alone--"

"You mean the rest of the day?"

"Well..."

"Fine. Go have your date. Have fun."

"Thanks, Marta!" Kacie leapt from her bed, got dressed, and left for the park before either of her parents could catch her.

* * *

Mrs. Takaishi pulled her car up in front of the courthouse. T.K. was awed by the size. "Are you sure this is the place, Mom?"

"Yes, honey. I spent a few hours in this place every day for two weeks straight."

"I don't remember..."

"You were only five, Takeru..." she said, affectionately calling him by his whole name.

Matt sobered. He knew she was talking about when she had divorced his father. Kacie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

They left the three digimon in the car, it would only be about twenty minutes. They entered the building, and Mrs. Takaishi led them straight to the correct office.

Matt shuddered. "I remember this place..." His voice cracked. "This...is where...I had to come...when they wanted to know if I wanted to go with Dad..." _And I don't like this place one bit..._

Kacie kept silent. She did not know what to say, and she knew Matt's way was to talk, to get things like that out of his system.

When they got in the room, there was a secretary behind a desk getting the papers ready for them, and Mr. Ishida was waiting on them.

T.K. ran up and hugged him. "Hi, Dad!"

It made Kacie's blood boil, but she simply hung back. T.K. did not know what that son of a gun had done to her precious Matt, and, after all, that son of a gun _was_ their father, despite how much Kacie considered that an accident of biology.

"Takeru, honey..." Mrs. Takaishi called her little boy back to her. T.K. let go of his dad's legs and joined the group.

Mr. Ishida looked at Mrs. Takaishi. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Nancy..." he started. For a second, it seemed that an emotion flickered across his face. Regret? Tenderness?

It didn't matter. Mrs. Takaishi did not want it, whatever it was. She shook her head bitterly. "Don't you _ever_ call me by my first name again. After what you've done to Matt, I don't ever even want to see you again."

Silence, as the secretary shuffled through papers.

"Mommy?" T.K. whimpered.

"Later, T.K., I promise I'll explain later."

Mr. Ishida drew himself up to his full height. "Nancy, did that kid tell you--"

"He told me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Take that for what you will, but you will never harm a hair on his head as long as I am alive."

Tears welled up in Matt's eyes. Kacie supportively put a hand on his shoulder, and she could literally feel the icy stare of his father. She could tell he was going to say something about it, but the secretary intervened just in time. "Your signatures, please?" she asked. "First, Mrs....Takaishi..." Matt's mother signed what the lady told her, listening as she explained what each document was and what her signature on it meant. Then the same with Mr. Ishida. "Now all we need is the boy's signature right here to make it official..."

Matt stepped to the desk. Kacie held back. She was near if he needed her, but this was something he had to do.

Mr. Ishida looked over his shoulder as he wrote his name.

"So it's final." Mr. Ishida roughly grabbed Matt's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I thought I would be able to make a man out of you, but this just proves you never had it in you to begin with. I'm glad to see you go."

_I don't care_

Mrs. Takaishi scooped T.K. up in her arms and held him close, trying to cover the ear that was not pressed against her shoulder.

"Mommy? What's happening?"

"Shhh..."

Kacie stood close to them, her heart going out to the small child who did not understand, and the older one who had to stand and fight for himself.

Matt looked up at his father with eyes full of fear. He bit his lip.

"No!" he cried. "I _don't_ have it in me to be cruel and heartless! If that's what it means to be a man, then I don't want to be one! I want to live my life, to laugh, to dream, to love..." He glanced over at Kacie. She gave him a thumbs-up, and it gave him the courage to say it. "And I'm just as glad to go!"

Mr. Ishida couldn't control himself. He let go of Matt and stormed out of the room before he did something to land himself in trouble.

"And if I never see you again, it'll be one time too many!" Matt yelled at his retreating form.

A door slammed, and Mr. Ishida was gone, out of earshot, and out of their lives.

It was then that he let the tears flow. Mrs. Takaishi put T.K. down and Matt came over to the three of them.

It was T.K. that he hugged first, he picked up the boy much like his mother had. "T.K...."

"It's gonna be okay, right, Matt?"

"It already is okay, little bro. I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Mrs. Takaishi hugged the both of them. "I am so proud of you, Matt."

Matt let T.K. down and Kacie hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Mattchan..."

"Kacie..." He dropped it at that, and took her hand, and they left.

* * *

Kacie had been right, Mrs. Takaishi deemed it time for them to spend a little time "alone together."

Matt took Kacie to the park, their digimon staying with Patamon and T.K..

"I love this place..." he told her. "I have a lot of happy memories here. Me and Mom and T.K. used to come here on Saturdays and play."

"What about--"

"Dad works all the time. He's on call 24/7. Saturday seems to be some kind of heavy news day."

Kacie nodded. They were off in a secluded area, away fron the playground and walking tracks.

"And, you know, this is where we usually meet to go to the DigiWorld. And where we hung out even before we knew we were DigiDestined. Me, T.K., Tai, Sora and Kari all knew each other. I guess ever since T.K. was about four. Izzy was usually somewhere around, but you know how good he is at making friends..."

Kacie laughed. "Yeah, I do. Let's sit."

Matt chose a spot under a tree, still fairly blocked off from sight, and they sat. He took out his harmonica and began to play.

Kacie listened carefully, enthralled. She knew Matt would often "play out" the feelings he couldn't--or wouldn't--otherwise express. That day was no different--it was still his release, but the tune was _of_ release, like a song of rejoicing after being set free from a long, dark sentence in a prison somewhere.

When he was finished, he slipped the instrument back into his pocket. Kacie had noticed before that every pair of jeans he owned had a worn spot where the harmonica just fit.

"I haven't played like that in a long time. Most of what I make up like that is a lot more bluesy."

"Well, that just means you don't have the blues anymore."

"I'm with you, aren't I?" He leaned in and they shared a long kiss. "You've made all the difference in my world."

"When one cares about another as much as I care about you, Mattchan, it's no problem."

"I love you, Kacie-chan."

"I love you too, Mattchan."

_As long as you love me, baby..._


End file.
